Believed You
by Cicely Garnetta
Summary: Insiden 11 tahu lalu telah mengubah kehiduan Sakura seutuhnya. Hidupnya kini terasa dingin. Namun, tunangannya, Namikaze Naruto mencoba menguak rahasia yang telah dipendam Sakura. Banyak masalah yang mesti Naruto selesaikan untuk gadis pujaannya. Kini takdir apa yang akan mempertemukan mereka?
1. Chapter 1

**Believed You**

Haruno Sakura adalah gadis yang amat sempurna, namun, kini kesempurnaan itu telah sirna. Sampai kelas 3 SMA Sakura menjalani hari-harinya yang monoton. Hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda di bawah pohon sakura. Sejak saat itu, takdirnya mulai bergerak. Sakura ditunangkan dengan pemuda bersurai _blonde_. Namikaze Naruto namanya. Tentu saja pertunagan mereka akan bertemu dengan yang namanya pernikahan. Banyak sekali rahasia Sakura yang mesti dikuak. Kini langkah apa yang dapat Naruto lakukan?

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura menari di udara. Udara musim semi begitu terasa di indera penciuman sang pemuda yang kini sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di bawah pohon sakura. Baru beberapa menit ia memejamkan kedua matanya ia terusik karena sebuah bola basket mengenai dahinya dengan semprna.. Membuat sang empu mengaduh sambil memegangi dahinya. Selang beberapa detik sesosok gadis berambut _soft pink_ yang mirip dengan bunga sakura datang menghampirinya.

 _Sapphire_ dan _Virdian_ bertemu, sejak saat itulah, derit-derit terdengar karena roda gigi cinta yang sebelumnya berhenti kini kembali berputar. Kini, segalanya bagaikan ilusi.

"Kau, harusnya bila ingin bermalas-malasan jangan di tempat seperti ini." Ucap si gadis dengan nada dingin yang terselip dalam kalimatnya. Pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu kemudian mengernyitkan dahinya. Pertanda bingung. Melihat ekspresi sang pemuda gadis tersebut segera menghela napas kesal.

"Kau tahu, tempat ini berpapasan langsung dengan lapangan. Jadi, jangan salahkan aku. Ini semua salahmu sendiri." Terangnya dengan ketus sambil menatap tajam pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

Beberapa detik telah berlalu, sang pemuda tak ada niatan melakukan sesuatu. Hal ini membuat gadis bersurai _soft pink_ menggeram pelan. Ia segera mendekati pemuda tersebut. Tangan kanannya terjulur untuk mengambil bola basket yang letaknya tepat di samping pemuda _blonde_ tersebut. Tinggal beberapa senti lagi tangan si gadis ditarik oleh sang pemuda. Membuat gadis tersebut terhuyung karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Tangan lain pemuda yang sedang menganggur digunakan untuk menahan pinggang si gadis. Karena aksi tersebut kedua kening mereka menyatu. Keduanya tak ada yang berani mengambil napas.

Kedua iris mereka melihat satu sama lain.

Keduanya... nasib keduanya kini tak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi di depannya. Namun, hal yang pasti, takdir mereka telah bertemu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Narusaku**

 **Genre : Drama/Romance**

 **Warning : Fast plot, OOC, Typo(s), etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Oi, _forehead_ , lama sekali sih?!" kata gadis yang rambutnya diikat twintail. Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis melihat sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"Oh, ayolah, _pig_ , kalau kau ingin segera bermain lagi harusnya kau membantuku tadi." Timpal Sakura sambil melempar sebuah bola oranye ke arah temannya. Ino kemudian segera menangkap lemparan dadakan dari Sakura sembari mendengus keras mendengar timpalan sahabat _pink_ nya.

"Sudahlah, ayo kembali ke lapangan. Aku yakin mereka semua sudah menunggu kita." Ino dengan iseng mulai men- _dribble_ bola tersebut dengan lincah. Sakura hanya diam dan mengikutinya di belakang. Tangan kirinya terjulur untuk memegang tangan kanannya. Entah kenapa, kini Sakura merasa ia sudah menemukan sesuatu unutk mengisi hatinya yang telah lama kosong, walau bukan berarti ia tahu apa itu.

"Hei, Sakura." Panggil Ino yang masih saja sibuk men- _dribble_ bola basket. Sakura lalu menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Ino. "Apa kau merasa gugup?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos. Sakura hanya diam dan mengendikkan kedua bahunya pelan. Melihat reaksi sahabatnya itu Ino langsung memukul pelan pucuk kepala Sakura.

"Apa-apaan reaksimu itu?" tanya Ino sambil meruncingkan bibrnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu ia menjawab "begitulah".

"Haah, kau ini bagaimana sih Sakura?! Malam ini kan kau akan bertemu dengan calon tunanganmu. Apa kau tak merasa gugup sedikitpun?" kini Ino menambahkan satu oktaf dalam kalimatnya.

"Begitulah."

"Apa kau yakin tak apa-apa? Bagaimana pun juga pertunangan itu bisa jadi cikal _baka_ l pernikahan lho."

"Begitulah."

Ino menatap Sakura dengan perasaan yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Ia adalah gadis baik dan penurut. Namun, ia tak akan menyangka sahabatnya tak akan memberontak sedikit pun. "Apa... apa kau yakin kau tak apa-apa?"

"Begitulah."

"Ugh, apa tak ada jawaban lain?" Ino mendengus keras mendengar jawaban Sakura yang selalu sama.

Sakura tersenyum tipis sambil menatap langit biru. "Begitulah."

Ino hanya tersenyum pahit melihat raut wajah Sakura. Mereka berdua berjalan dalam keheningan. Hanya ada suara langkah kaki dan pantulan bola basket. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Karena... begitulah hidupku, Ino." Ucap Sakura lirih. Berharap gadis yang ada di sebelahnya tak mendengar apa yang barusan ia ucapkan.

"Kau tahu, Sakura. Kupikir pertunangan bukanlah hal yang buruk." Ujar Ino tiba-tiba sambil menghentikan _dribble_ -nya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena, kau tahu, sebagai sahabat tetap saja aku khawatir padamu. Kau tak pernah berpacaran dengan siapapun, jadi, aku pikir pertunangan ini tak buruk juga. Jadi kau tak akan jadi perawan tua sakura." Jelas Ino panjang lebar sambil memberikan sebuah cengiran jahil ke arah Sakura.

"Kau memang menyebalkan seperti biasa, _pig_." Timpal Sakura pelan.

"Begitulah." Lanjut Sakura sambil menyelipkan nada menggodanya.

"Kau memang menyebalkan."

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Begitu sampai di rumah, atau mungkin bisa kita panggil mansion, Sakura langsung disambut oleh para maid. Sakura segera menuju kamarnya untuk mengerjakan beberapa tugas sekolah yang masih belum rampung. Dilemparnya tas sekolah dengan asal, napasnya memburu, matanya terasa panas. Bukan seperti ini yang ia inginkan. Sakura tak ingin seperti ini. Namun, apa daya. Ia tak bisa menolak. Ia tak berhak.

Sakura lalu mendekati meja belajarnya. Ditatapnya sebuah pigura kecil yang menampilkan seorang anak perempuan berusia 7 tahun dengan kedua orang tuanya. Sakura hanya mendecih pelan. _Mood_ -nya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya mendadak menguap. Ia menuju kamar mandi. ia memerlukan air dingin untuk menyegarkan pikirannya.

Di tempat lain, seorang wanita yang telah lanjut usia sedang menyesap teh dengan tenang. Ia benar-benar menikmati _afternoon tea_ -miliknya. Tangan kirinya kini sedang memegang sebuah foto seorang pemuda yang sedang menampilkan cengirannya. Seringaiannya kini makin melebar dan tatapannya kini makin menajam.

Ditatapnya beberapa _pig_ ura besar yang merupakan karya lukis dari pelukis terkenal. Terdapat gambar dari anggota-anggota keluarga yang sudah melebarkan nama Haruno sampai ke luar negeri.

Diletakkannya cangkir teh mewah miliknya dan juga foto di tangan kirinya. Ia berjalan mendekati lukisan-lukisan tersebut. Tangan kanannya terjulur untuk menyentuh lukisan tersebut. Pandangannya masih sama, tetap tajam dan berbahaya. Kegiatannya terhenti saat mendengar ketukan nyaring di pintu. Ditatapnya pelan jam tangan yang menghiasi pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah waktunya bersiap-siap.

Dirapikannya pakaian mahal miliknya dan mulai melangkah mendekati pintu. **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

" _Tou-chan_ , apa kau yakin tentang pertunangan ini?" tanya pemuda _blonde_ sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Tentu saja. Aku harap kau tak mencoba kabur." Jawab pemuda paruh baya yang mirip dengan putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Tapi _Tou-chan_ apa ini tak terlalu cepat?" elak pemuda tersebut sambil memainkan jari-jari tanganya.

"Sama sekali tidak."

" _Tou-chan_ -mu benar, kau berada di usia yang pas. Lagipula _Kaa-chan_ juga ditunangkan saat seumuran denganmu." Ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yang duduk tepat di sebelah suaminya.

"Ugh, _Kaa-chan_ , tapi-tapi,..."

"Lagipula, bukankah tambah bagus kalau kita bisa mendapat cucu?" tambah wanita paruh baya tersebut dengan beberapa rona merah di pipinya. Pasalnya putra semata wayangnya ini sama sekali tak memiliki pujaan hati. Sebenarnya mereka tak ingin putra mereka mengikuti acara pertunangan ini. Namun, apa daya, mereka terlanjur satu hati kepada putri semata wayang dari mendiang Haruno Mebuki dan Kizashi.

Sambil menghela napas pelan pemuda _blonde_ tersebut mulai memainkan _smartphone_ kesayangannya. Membosankan sekali mengikuti acara konyol seperti ini.

Pemuda tersebut jadi ingat temannya yang ada di Sunagakure. Sejak kandungan ia sudah dijodohkan dengan putri dari klan terkemuka di Konoha. Temannya pernah bercerita tentang perjodohannya. Katanya memang tak menyenangkan di awalnya. Namun temannya itu mencoba mengerti dan akhirnya cinta melingkupinya dengan pasangannya.

Namun, ia tak yakin apa ia bisa seperti sahabatnya yang satu itu. Apalagi saat ibunya mengatakan kata "cucu". Oh, yang benar saja. Bertemu saja belum apalagi mau minta cucu. Selain itu ia tak yakin dari pihak perempuan mau menerima perjodohan ini. Tapi, pernah suatu malam ia curi-curi dengar dari ruangan orang tuanya. Katanya pihak perempuan menerimanya langsung. Malahan pihak perempuan yang menawari duluan.

Pemuda tersebut kembali menghela napas dan menyimpan kembali _smartphone_ miliknya. Berharap acara ini tak selama dugaannya.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura kini mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Mengagumi apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Surai _soft pink_ -nya yang panjangnya sepunggung di tata dengan sedekimian rupa. Kini surainya dikelabang setengah dan diberi aksen pita berwarna putih.

Tubuh rampingnya dibalut _mini dress_ berwarna _mint_ dengan beberapa renda dan juga satin serta payet di beberapa bagian. Wajahnya dibalur dengan _make up_ natural yang kebanyakan berwarna _nude_ kecuali untuk bagian _blush on_ dan juga _lipstick_.

Ia mencoba tersenyum manis, tapi, yang ia tunjukkan malah sebuah senyuman tanpa ekspresi. Ia duduk di tepi ranjangnya yang berukuran _king size_. Ia mengambil _smartphone_ miliknya, mencoba menghubungi Ino, sahabatnya.

Tapi, ia mengurungkan niatnya, ia tak ingin membebani orang lain. Terdengar ketukan pintu. Sakura segera bersiap ia mencoba menarik napas dan menghembuskannya kembali, berharap detak jantungnya dapat berdetak normal.

Setelah semenit lamanya ia memutar kenop pintu dan bersiap menemui calon tunangannya.

Baru saja Sakura menutup pintu kamarnya ia sudah disambut oleh neneknya. Sakura tersenyum tipis sebagai pengganti kalimat "aku siap". Dilangkahkan kedua kakinya dengan pelan. Kedua tangannya mengepal dengan sempurna. Digigitnya bibir bagian bawahnya yang sudah dipoles _lipstick_ berwarna _primrose_.

Tangga demi tangga telah ia lewati, kini, tinggal beberapa anak tangga lagi sebelum ia bertemu dengan calon tunangannya. Neneknya yang sudah berada di bawah membiarkan lengan kiri Sakura mengamit miliknya.

Rangan menantu wanita dan pria dipisahkan oleh sebuah pintu besar berwarna putih susu dengan beberapa ukiran berwarna emas.

Tinggal selangkah lagi sebelum seorang maid membuka pintu untuk mereka berdua. Jantung Sakura kembali bertalu-talu tak karuan lagi. Nenek Sakura yang menyadarinya hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia jadi ingat bagaimana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan mendiang suaminya.

"Apa tak apa?" tanya Sakura dengan suara bergetar yang disembunyikan. Nenek sakura mengelus pelan pundak Sakura dengan lembut. "Saat aku muda, aku juga sepertimu. Tapi, semuanya pasti berjalan dengan baik-baik saja." Sakura mengernyit bingung.

"Bagaimana mungkin, maksudku..." Sakura tak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan memilih menahan kalimatnya. Nenek Sakura tersenyum melihat cucunya yang sudah beranjak dewasa. "Kau tak perlu tahu, karena... aku yakin kau pasti mengerti setelah kau memahami dirinya."

Sakura tersenyum pelan ia mengangguk pelan. "Mungkin _Obaa-san_ benar." Setelah memberi isyarat kepada seorang maid yang berjaga di depan pintu. Sakura menghela napasnya pelan. Ia tak tahu apakah ia akan bahagia bersama tunangannya. Namun, yang ia tahu, ia tak bisa menolak takdirnya.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Naruto menahan napasnya, ia sama sekali tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya darinya. Tubuhnya menegang dan kedua tangannya terkepal kuat dan erat. Keadaan Sakura juga tak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto.

Kushina langsung mendekati Sakura yang masih mengamit lengan neneknya. Sedangkan Minato menepuk pelan pundak putranya.

"Sakura _-chan_ , kau cantik sekali." Puji Kushina menangkup kedua pipi Sakura. Sakura tersenyum malu-malu kemudian ia mengangguk pelan. Minato berdehem pelan sebelum mengusulkan acara makan malam dan perkenalan keduanya.

Makan malam hari ini berupa masakan tradisional Jepang. Kedua keluarga makan dengan khidmat dan juga santai. Tak jarang acara makan diselingi dengan beberapa pertanyaan serta lelucon yang dilontarkan.

Kecuali untuk Sakura dan juga Naruto, mereka berdua makan dalam diam dan menjawab bila ditanya. Jawaban mereka pun terkesan singkat dan tanpa basa-basi. Wajar saja kalau mereka berdua canggung.

Kushina tak henti-hentinya menggoda Naruto, Minato pun juga. Nenek Sakura juga bicara banyak tentang cucunya. Tak jarang juga Sakura maupun Naruto meringis malu mendengar ucapan mereka.

"Oh ya, apa kalian sudah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Kushina sembari memberikan cengiran ke arah Naruto. Sakura terdiam dan tersenyum manis. Kedua iris Kushina langsung berbinar-binar.

"Benarkah? Kapan itu Naruto _-kun_?" tanya nenek Sakura. Naruto memberikan cengirannya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya rak gatal sama sekali.

"Ah itu, kami baru saja bertemu tadi di sekolah." Jawab Naruto sambil berusaha menyembunyikan suaranya yang bergetar.

"Apa itu benar Sakura?" tanya Minato sebelum ia memberikan cengiran khas miliknya ke arah Naruto. "Iya, itu benar." Jawab Sakura dengan sedikit rona di kedua pipinya.

"Hm... kalau begitu kami menyerahkan Naruto padamu, Sakura." Kata Minato yang diikuti anggukan Kushina. "Kami juga, kuserahkan Sakura padamu, Naruto _-kun_." Timpal nenek Sakura.

Naruto yang mendengar kalimat tersebut langsung tersenyum kikuk. "Tenang saja, aku pasti akan menjaga Sakura _-chan_ , _dattebayo_."

"Itu baru putraku, _dattebane_." Kata Kushina lirih sambil menyembunyikan air matanya yang mulai menggenang.

Sakura tersenyum tipis sebelum mengucapkan mohon bantuannya. Kushina langsung tersenyum, inato pun juga. Nenek Sakura menyesap ocha miliknya dengan khidmat.

Mereka berdua tahu, kalau pertunangan ini pasti akan sampai ke jenjang berikutnya. Namun, keduanya sama sekali tak ingin menyesal karena telah membuat keputusan. Karena keduanya kini akan mulai belajar untuk saling melengkapi.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Acara makan malam sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Naruto dan Sakura kini duduk di tepi kolam renang. Bila ditanya kenapa mereka berduaan sekarang, hal ini terjadi karena ide Kushina. Wanita paruh baya itu mengatakan kalau ia ingin Naruto lebih mengenal Sakura agar keadaan tak canggung karena itu Kushina menyuruh Naruto mengajak Sakura jalan-jalan. Katanya sekalian mencari tanggal yang cocok saat acar pertukaran cincin.

Pastinya tak ada penolakan di mata Kushina. Alhasil, di sinilah mereka sekarang. Duduk dalam keheningan dan juga kecanggungan.

"Hei, aku..."

Rona merah menghiasi kedua pipi Naruto. Untungnya karena malam hari rona merah itu sedikit tersamarkan. Tapi penglihatan Sakura dengan jelas dapat menangkap rona merah itu.

"Aku takkan meminta maaf." Lanjut Naruto sedikit cepat. Rona-rona merah kini menjalari kedua pipi Sakura juga. Gadis bersurao _soft pink_ itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya lirih namun masih dapat didengar oleh Naruto.

"Karena, kau sepertinya sedang dilanda dengan keputus asaan dan juga dendam."

Sakura lalu mendongakkan wajahnya. Ia mendengus geli ke arah pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya itu. "Itu hanya menurutmu saja bukan, tunanganku." Tanyaya sarkastik tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda itu.

"Kau tak boleh meremehkanku Sakura. Dasar ibu dari anak-anakku di masa depan." Sakura hnya bisa terdiam mendengar kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Naruto. Wajahnya kini memerah dengan sempurna. Kalimat "Dasar ibu dari anak-anakku di masa depan" sukses membuat Sakura merona hebat.

Gadis musim semi itu mulai mengerutkan dahinya. Ia bingung dengan perasaannya. Dari pagi hingga sekarang pemuda itu sukses memporak-porandakan ketenangan yang selama ini ia jaga mati-matian.

"Yang benar saja." Gumam Sakura sambil membuang mukanya ke arah lain.

"Apa ini karena insiden 11 tahun yang lalu?"

Tubuh Sakura langsung membeku. Insiden 11 tahun yang lalu. Ya. Itu adalah insiden di mana kehidupan Sakura sudah takkan pernah sama lagi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Sampai sekarang pun memori tersebut masih melekat jelas di benaknya.

"Kau tak perlu tahu akan hal itu. Lagipula ini bukan urusanmu." Timpal Sakura dingin sambil menatap iris Naruto lekat-lekat dan juga tajam.

Naruto terkekeh pelan sebelum ia membalas tatapan tajam milik Sakura. "Kau benar-benar dingin sekali. Tak kusangka tunanganku memiliki sifat sedingin ini. Mungkin, mungkin kau bisa mengatakannya dengan mudah." Sakura menyeringai pelan sambil menatap rendah Naruto.

"Tapi aku takkan pernah memaafkanmu bila kau mengatakannya sampai dua kali, Sakura."

Tatapan mengejek Sakura kini telah luntur. Mulu5t mungilnya terbuka kecil, ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang tak kalah sarkastiknya. Tapi, ia tak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Seluruh emosinya serasa diserap oleh iris _sapphire_ milik pemuda tersebut.

"Bagaimana pun juga, sekarang tak ada kata "kamu" dan "aku". Sekarang ini hanya ada kata "kita" walau kita belum menikah, Sakura."

Sakura tertegun. Bahkan, kini napasnya tercekat dengan sempurna. Namun buru-buru ia buang jauh-jauh kalimat Naruto dari memorinya.

"Apa kau punya hobi mencampuri privasi orang, Naruto." Tanya Sakura dengan nada sarkastik yang sengaja ia perlihatkan.

"Begitulah, apalagi, orang itu adalah calon istriku." Jawabnya sambil memberikan cengiran khas miliknya.

Lagi. Wajah Sakura merona dengan cepat. Ia benci saat-saat seperti ini. Karena menurutnya ia terlihat amat lemah, dan, ia tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Menurutmu, apa yang kau dapat dari sebuah hubungan?"

Tanya Sakura sambil menatap kolam renang yang berada di hadapannya. Naruto tersenyum miring. Ia kemudian mengelus pelan pucuk kepala Sakura degan lembut. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Sakura risih, tapi, gadis itu memilih diam saja dan menerima perlakuan Naruto.

"Bagimu?" tanya balik Naruto yang disusul oleh kekehan kecil darinya.

"Saat kita menyayagi atau menyukai orang terlalu dalam hanya rasa sakit yang kita dapatkan." Jawab Sakura.

Elusan yang awalnya berada di pucuk kepala Sakura kini turun untuk membelai pipi Sakura dengan lembut. Pandagan Naruto pun juga ikut melembut. Ditariknya sebuah cengiran.

"Mungkin kau benar. Tidak. Kau memang benar. Kau tak salah akan hal itu, tapi, aku yakin dalam sebuah hubungan lebih banyak perasaan bahagia, bukan begitu?"

Sakura tertegun. Dadanya terasa bergemuruh dan kedua netranya terasa panas. Sakura menggigit pelan bibir bagian bawahnya, ia tak peduli dengan _lipstick_ yang menempel di bibir ranumnya.

"Karena kebahagiaan itu kau takkan membenci sebuah hubungan. Kurasa aku tak terlalu membenci pertunangan ini. Malahan aku menyukainya. Karena orang itu adalah kamu Sakura _-chan_."

" _Baka_."

"Apa kau membenciku?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Tatapannya kini begitu intens terhadap Sakura. Membuat gadis musim semi itu menahan napasnya.

Sakura menggeleng lemah. Naruto menyeringai pelan melihat reaksi Sakura yang terlihat manis di matanya.

"Lalu, apakah kau membenciku?"

Sakura diam. Ia sama sekali tak menggeleng atau pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kurasa aku tak membenci..." gumamnya pelan dan lirih.

Naruto langsung memeluknya lembut. Sakura dapat merasakan hangatnya tubuh tunangannya. Dekapan Naruto makin mengerat. Sakura sama sekali tak menolak. Namun ia juga tak membalas. Tapi, bagi Naruto, itu sudah cukup.

"Kenapa kau bersikeras masuk ke dalam kehidupanku?" Naruto dapat merasakan detak jantung Sakura yang bergemuruh. Ia diam saja dan meletakkan dagunya di pucuk kepala Sakura.

"Apa karena aku tunanganmu? Apa karena aku calon istrimu? Apa karena aku ibu dari anak-anakmu di masa depan?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi. Dadanya terasa panas. Matanya pun juga terasa panas.

"Bukan. Aku melakukannya. Karena kau adalah Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang baru saja aku temui. Ternyata dialah tunanganku. Dan aku telah jatuh cinta padanya hari ini, di bawah pohon sakura yang bermekaran."

Mendengar hal itu Sakura menarik ujung bibirnya untuk membuat lengkungan. Ia mendengus geli pelan. "Itu bodoh sekali."

"Aku tahu."

"Apa kau masih tak mau menceritakannya padaku."

Tubuh Sakura kembali menegang. Tatapan matanya kini menjadi sendu. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Begitulah."

"Sakura, saat kau berusaha memendam semuanya ulurkan saja tanganmu padaku, katakan saja apa keinginanmu padaku. Kau dapat mempercayaiku."

Sakura menjauh tubuhnya dari Naruto. Memandang kedua iris _sapphire_ milik Naruto. Sakura langsung terbius oleh pesonanya. _Sapphire_ bak samudra luas dan dalam, kini tengah menatapnya begitu dalam dan intens.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya sampai sejauh itu?"

"Aku melakukannya bukan karena kau ingin membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, tapi, aku melakukannya karena aku menyukaimu. Karena, mungkin saja di masa depan aku menunggu dan menginginkanku untuk menyelamatkanmu."

"Dasar _baka_."

Naruto terkekeh pelan melihat wajah Sakura yang sedikit merona. Padahal wajahnya juga merona karena kalimat yang barusa ia lontarkan tanpa berpikir dulu.

Keheningan kembali menemani mereka berdua. Terlihat anak Adam dan Hawa kini sedang sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Apa kau yakin akan menikahiku setelah mengetahui semua rahasiaku?"

"Tentu saja."

"Aku ini orangnya keras kepala dan aku yakin kau tak akan tahan denganku."

"Tenang saja, kau sudah seperti Kaa _-chan_ -ku kok, jadi aku sudah kebal."

"Aku orangnya cerewet."

"Itu artinya kau perhatian kepadaku, Sakura _-chan_. Lagipula rumah akan sepi kalau tak mendengar celotehanmu."

Sakura menghela nafas pelan. Sepertinya ia memang tak punya pilihan lain selain percaya kepadanya.

"Sakura _-chan_." Panggil Naruto dengan nada serius yang membuat jantung Sakura berdetak abnormal.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada ketus terselip.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Tentu saja Sakura langsung membelalakkan kedua matanya. Tak percaya denan kalimat yang barusa ia dengar. Pipinya kembali memerah hanya karena kalimat gombal dari pemuda blonde di hadapannya.

"Percayalah padaku. Jangan memikul beban itu sendirian. Kau masih mempunyaiku yang akan selalu bersamamu sampai maut memisahkan kita. Janjiku seumur hidup."

Tanpa melakukan _pinkish swear_ Sakura dapat mengerti kalau pemuda di hadapannya bersungguh-sungguh dengan kalimatnya.

Sakura hanya diam dan Naruto merengkuh tubuh mungil Sakura ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Perasaan hangat memenuhi dada Sakura. Perasaan nyaman dan tentram mengisi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku percaya." Batin Sakura sebelum kehangatan ia dapat di keningnya.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **TBC...**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Terima kasih bagi yang mau membaca fic abal dan geje ini. Maafkan saya kalau masih banyak typo. Di sini settingnya Sakura dan Naruto berumur 18 tahun. Masalah Sakura banyak sekali dan tentunya makin membingungkan. Mulai sekarang Mohon bantuannya ya...


	2. Chapter 2

**Believed You**

Haruno Sakura adalah gadis yang amat sempurna, namun, kini kesempurnaan itu telah sirna. Sampai kelas 3 SMA Sakura menjalani hari-harinya yang monoton. Hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda di bawah pohon sakura. Sejak saat itu, takdirnya mulai bergerak. Sakura ditunangkan dengan pemuda bersurai _blonde_. Namikaze Naruto namanya. Tentu saja pertunagan mereka akan bertemu dengan yang namanya pernikahan. Banyak sekali rahasia Sakura yang mesti dikuak. Kini langkah apa yang dapat Naruto lakukan?

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

 _Kedua iris Virdian milik Sakura terbuka lebar. Menatap takjub pantai yang ada di hadapannya. Gadis berusia 7 tahun itu pun segera berlari tanpa memedulikan kedua orang tuanya yang masih di belakang._

 _Angin membelai lembut surai gadis tersebut. Suara deburan ombak mengalun bagaikan musik pengantar tidur yang ibunya nyanyikan saat ia akan tidur. Pasir hangat dan lembut yang dipijaknya._

 _Sakura kembali menatap takjub pantai yang ada di hadapannya. Haruno Mebuki, ibu Sakura tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah laku anak semata wayangnya. Dengan langkah pelan, wanita paruh baya itu mulai mendekati Sakura._

 _"_ _Ayo, kita masuk ke dalam rumah, Sakura-chan." Ajak sang ibu. "Nanti Tou-chan akan buatkan barbeque, bagaimana?" tambahnya cepat-cepat. Mendengar kalimat tersebut Sakura langsung mengangguk cepat dan mengikuti ibunya._

 _Haruno Kizashi, ayah Sakura kini sedang sibuk mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan yang akan mereka santap. Mendengar langkah kaki kecil Sakura Kizashi menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar dan berjongkok untuk menggendong putri semata wayangnya._

 _"_ _Tou-chan." Panggil Sakura. Kizashi terkekeh pelan lalu mencubit pelan ujung hidung Sakura yang membuat empunya merengut pelan._

 _"_ _Ayo, bantu Tou-chan mengeluarkan bahan-bahan." Ujak Kizashi setelah menurunkan Sakura. Gadis musim semi itu tersenyum lalu memintaayahnya untuk memberikannya bahan makanan untuk di bawanya._

 _Karena Sakura masih kecil Kizashi memberikan sayur-sayuran sedangkan sisanya ia yang bawa. Mebuki yang baru datang tersenyum melihat suaminya yang agak kesusahan membawa barang. Mebuki lalu membawa beberapa barang agar suaminya tak kesusahan._

 _Mendapat bantuan dari istri tercintanya Kizashi terenyum dan mulai melangkah menyusul Sakura yang sudah beberapa langkah di depannya._

 _Baru saja Sakura melewati pintu ia segera berbalik untuk memanggil kedua orang tuanya. Namun sebuah angin kecang membuat Sakura harus memejamkan matanya._

 _Setelah di rasa angin sudah cukup reda Sakura membuka kedua matanya. Kedua iris Virdian itu mengecil. Rumah yang mereka gunakan kini hampir rata dengan tanah. Api masih saja menyala dimana-mana._

 _Tubuh mungil itu langsung jatuh terduduk di atas pasir. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Segalanya kini mulai menghitam. Sakura menangis tersedu sambil memeluk kedua lututnya._

 _Semuanya terasa berputar sangat cepat. Saat Sakura membuka kembali kedua matanya, kini, di hadapannya terdapat sesosok pemuda yang menampilkan cengirannya. Sakura kini bukanlah bocah berusia 7 tahun lagi. Namun, ia adalah seorang gadis remaja berumur 18 tahun yang sedang menggunakan seragam sekolah._

 _Menatap kembali ke sesosok pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya Sakura dengan langkah pelan mulai mendekatinya. Kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura mulai berjatuhan. Semuanya terasa melambat._

 _Pemuda itu lalu mengulurkan salah satu tangannya ke arah Sakura. Sakura merasa bimbang antara menerima uluran tersebut atau tidak._

 _"_ _Percayalah padaku."_

 _Kalimat simpel itu serasa menyihir Sakura. Tubuh gadis itu tergerak untuk lebih dekat dengan pemuda di depannya. Salah satu tangannya ia ulurkan untuk membalas uluran pemuda tersebut._

 _Dengan senyum terpatri di wajahnya Sakura langsung berlari menuju sosok itu dan memeluknya erat. Aroma dan hangat tubuh yang amat ia kenal menjadi obat penenang tersendiri bagi Sakura._

 _Tanpa disadari Sakura sebuah air mata jatuh dari matanya saat sang pemuda mengecup pelan pucuk kepala Sakura._

 _Gadis berambut soft pink itu lalu menutup kedua netranya. Menikmati pelukan hangat dari pemuda di hadapannya itu._

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Kedua mata Sakura terbuka, menampilkan kedua irisnya yang sayu. Tubuh gadis itu sedikit basah karena keringat. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, napasnya pun juga. Sakura mengacak rambutnya pelan. Gadis itu segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Namun, dia berhenti di depa sebuah cermin besar dengan ukiran-ukiran indah di pinggirnya.

Dipandangnya refleksi dirinya. Tangan kanannya kini mulai memainkan sebuah gelang dengan cincin sebagai bandulnya. Ya, ini adalah cincin pertunangan. Sudah seminggu lamanya, dan neneknya kini sudah berada di luar negeri untuk menjalani pengobatan rutinnya.

Di mansion kini hanya tinggal Sakura dan para pelayannya. Sebenanrnya neneknya sudah memintanya untuk pindah ke mansion utama atau bisa dibilang induk milik Haruno, namun akura menolak.

Mengingat waktu yang terus berjalan Sakura segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri.

Membersihkan diri. Sudah.

Seragam. Sudah

Tas. Sudah

Sarapan. Sudah

Bekal. Sudah

Kini Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang. Tak lupa ia pamit kepada para pelayannya. Sesampainya di luar ia dapat melihat sesosok pemuda yang kini tengah berdiri bersandar pada mobil berwarna _golden_.

Sakura tersenyum kecil dan mendekatinya. Dari dekat kini pemuda itu terlihat sedang memainkan sebuah bandul kalung yang sedang ia pakai. Wajah Sakura langsung merona.

Dengan langkah kikuk Sakura mendekati Naruto yang masih sibuk memperhatikan bandul cincin tersebut. Ya. Cincin pertunangan mereka. Sakura tak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan memakainya tiap hari.

" _Ohayou_." Sapa Sakura pelan.

" _Ohayou_ , Sakura _-chan_." Sapa balik Naruto dengan cengiran khas miliknya.

Naruto langsung membukakan pintu untuk Sakura. Gadis itu berterima kasih sambil menyembunyikan rona merah yang ada di wajahnya.

Naruto mulai menyalakan mesin dan menyetir menuju sekolah mereka. Sakura duduk diam sambil menatap pemandangan yang ada di luar.

"Hei, Sakura _-chan_ , apa kau ada waktu nanti saat istirahat siang?" tanya Naruto memecah keheningan yang ada. Sakura yang sebelumnya menatap jendela kini beralih menatap Naruto.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.  
"Aku ingin makan siang denganmu. Berdua saja di atap." Jawabnya sambil menoleh cepat ke arah Sakura.

Sakura berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Baiklah." Timpalnya kemudian.

"Apa tak apa?" tanya Naruto memastikan, pasalnya ini kali pertama ia mengajak tunangannya itu makan bersama.

"Lagipula ini kali pertama kita makan bersama sejak acara pertunangan, bukan?"

"Ya. Lalu?"

"Aku tak keberatan."

"Ehm... kalau aku ingin, makan siang... bersama Sakura _-chan_ terus, bagaimana?"

"Kalau begitu aku harus menyiapkan bento lebih banyak." Ucap Sakura sambil memandang Naruto.

"Agar kau tak makan _ramen cup_ lagi, Naruto." Tambahnya lagi sambil memasang senyum manis di wajahnya. Wajah Naruto kini terlihata masam karena biasanya saat istirahat siang ia akan makan _ramen cup_.

" _Ha'i_ , _Ha'i_." Jawab Naruto sekenanya. Sakura tertawa pelan melihat jawaban tunangannya. Tanpa sadar tangan kanannya terjulur untuk mengelus rambut Naruto.

Setelah beberapa detik Sakura baru sadar apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Dengan cepat ia tarik kembali tangannya dan segera menghadap ke arah jendela lagi. Wajahnya memanas mengingat apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Sakura memandang raut wajah Naruto dari ekor matanya. Pemuda itu terenyum dengan sedikit rona merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya.

Tangan kanannya ia arahkan ke dadanya. Berharap dengan sangat agar tunangannya tak mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang amat berisik itu. Sakura menghela napas sambil mengutuki detak jantungnya dalam hati.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sesampainya di sekolah Naruto langsung memarkir mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Sakura. Gadis itu berterima kasih sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju kelas.

Sakura berada di kelas 9-A sedangkan Naruto di kelas 9-C. Karena jarak kelas yang dekat Sakura mulai berpikir untuk membuatkan Naruto bekal, sekalian menjaga pola makan tunangannya itu.

Naruto mengantar Sakura sampai di depan kelasnya, sebelum Sakura masuk kelas ia menyempatkan diri untuk berpamitan sekaligus berterima kasih pada Naruto. Entah kenapa walau gadis musim semi itu merasa tak perlu mengatakannya, namun, melihat wajah tunangannya hatinya menjadi tergerak untuk melakukannya.

" _Ohayou_ , Sakura." Sapa Ino.

" _Ohayou_ "

"Romantis seperti biasa." Goda Ino sambil menyeringai tipis ke arah Sakura.

"Hah?"

"Tapi kupikir tak seromantis milik Hinata." Ucapnya kemudian sambil memegang kedua pipinya yang sedikit merona.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya gadis bersurai musim semi itu.

"Kau tahu, Hinata ternyata juga ditunangkan. Malahan, lebih lama daripada kamu... kalau tak salah saat... mereka di... kandungan?!"

" _Well_ , Ino, aku tak menyangka kau tahu sampai segitunya. Ratu Gosip memang beda." Timpal Sakura sambil melatakkan tas sekolahnya.

"Ah, itu Hinata. _Ohayou_ , Hinata."

"O- _Ohayou_." Terlihat Gadis bersurai _indigo_ berjalan melewati pintu kelas dengan anggun.

"Sini, sini sebentar Hinata." Ucap Ino sambil memberi kode ke Sakura agar gadis itu tak kabur.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya gadis bersurai _indigo_ sembari mendekati kedua temannya.

"Kau tahu, sekitar seminggu... yang lalu _forehead_ ditunangkan, lho..." kata Ino membuat Sakura melotot tak percaya ke arah temannya itu.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu selamat untuk pertunangan kalian..." ucap Hinata tulus sambil tersenyum ke arah Sakura, yang di beri ucapa selamat itu pun tersenyum pelan.

"Terima... kasih." Sakura tersenyum canggung lalu tanpa ia sadari wajahnya mulai memanas.

"Jadi ada urusan apa Ino _-san_ sampai memanggilku ke sini?" tanya Hinata.

"Sakura tak percaya cerita tentangmu yang ditunangkan oleh kedua orang tuamu dengan... Siapa namanya?"

"Sabaku Gaara."

"Yap, itu dia."

"Jadi kau benar-benar ditunangkan saat masih di rahim?" tanya Sakura terus terang tanpa berbasa-basi sedikit pun.  
Hinata tersenyum pelan sambil mengangguk pelan. "Begitulah."

"Hm... aku jadi penasaran. Tak masalah kalau menceritakan sedikit padaku, bukan?"

"Baiklah." Hinata mulai mengambil duduk di salah satu bangku yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sakura dan Ino pun juga mulai mendudukkan diri untuk medengarkan cerit Hinata dengan seksama.

"Memang benar kami ditunangkan sejak kami masih di rahim. Kami pertama kali bertemu saat aku berumur 5 tahun." Ucap Hinata membenarkan.

"5 tahun?!" pekik pelan Ino dan Sakura bersamaan. Gadis Hyuuga itu hanya tersenyum tipis lalu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Begitulah, kami dikenalkan oleh keluarga masing-masing. Sejak saat itu tiap kali ada libur sekolah salah satu dari kami akan saling mengunjungi. Tapi, lebih seringnya aku ke kediaman Gaara _-kun_ yang ada di Suna. Ah, ya, dia memang orang Sunagakure asli sih."

"Hubungan kami bisa dikatakan di bawahnya teman. Gaara _-kun_ selalu melakukan semuanya sendiri. Ia memiliki tekanan dari _Otou-sama_ -nya, karena itu Gaara _-kun_ mengidap insomnia akut. Dia mungkin bisa tidak tidur beberapa hari atau minggu. Kalau pun ia tidur biasanya ia akan tidur di bawah 5 jam."

"Yang benar saja." Ucap Ino tak percaya. Sakura hanya diam walau dalam hati ia setuju dengan Ino.

"Yaah, aku tahu kalau sebagai orang luar aku tak berhak ikut campur, tapi, bagaimana pun juga Gaara _-kun_ adalah tunanganku sekaligus suamiku di masa depan. Mau tak mau aku harus memperhatikannya."

Sakura merasa sesuatu di dalam hatinya mengerti akan perkataan Hinata yang barusan. Rasanya ia jadi ingat dengan Naruto.

"Awalnya, Gaara _-kun_ hanya diam dan mengikuti perkataanku saja tapi lama-kelamaan setelah aku mengetahui masalahnya... rasanya aku makin ingin ikut campur dalam kehidupannya."

"Lalu... apa Gaara memperbolehkanmu memasuki kehidupannya?" tanya Ino antusias yang diikuti oleh anggukkan pelan dari Sakura.  
"Awalnya tidak, ia ingin aku tak memasuki kehidupannya. Awalnya aku pikir... ia membenciku namun, ternyata ia sangat mengkhawatirkanku."

"Karena ia... tak ingin aku terluka..." kedua pipi Hinata mulai merona. Hal ini membuat debaran aneh di hati Sakura. Entah kenapa ia menjadi teringat pembicaraannya dengan Naruto di acara makan malam waktu itu.

"Romantis sekali..." gumam Ino takjub dengan kedua pipinya yang sudah merona.

"Bahkan... ia selalu menolongku, padahal aku yang sejak awal ingin menolongnya. Sejak saat itu... aku merasa kalau Gaara _-kun_ memang perhatian padaku... dari awal."

"Begitu... ya?" bisik Sakura lirih. Merasa setuju dengan kalimat Hinata barusan.

"Memangnya... Sakura _-san_ sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Hinata membuat Sakura gelagapan. Ino mulai tersenyum jahil ke arah Sakura yang membuat gadis musim semi itu makin gelagapan dibuatnya.  
"Kalau aku... mungkin kebalikannya dari dirimu." Jawabnya kemudian sambil menggaruk pipinya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak gatal.

"Maksudmu _forehead_?" tanya Ino bingung sambil mengetukkan jari telunjuknya di permukaan meja.  
"Yaah, malah aku rasa Narutolah matahariku sekarang..." kata Sakura dengan kedua irisnya yang mulai menerawang.

Melihat tingkah Sakura membuat Hinata terkekeh pelan. Ternyata Sakura benar-benar gadis _tsundere_.

"Romantis sekali bukan, tunangan Sakura _-san_ itu? Ia benar-benar memikirkanmu." Kata Hinata kemudian.

Jantung Sakura langsung mencelos mendengar kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Hinata. Jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan kecepatan di luar kendali.

"Aku-Aku sih, tak yakin kalau soal itu..." kilah Sakura sambil menatap ke arah lain.

"Jangan membohongi perasaanmu sendiri Sakura _-san_."

"Eh?!"

"Aku yakin kau sudah menyadarinya dari memandang sorot matanya saja..."

Tangan Sakura mulai mengepal. Benar. Dari awal Sakura sudah mengetahuinya sari sorot matanya saja. Nauto bersungguh-sungguh terhadapnya.

"Mungkin, kau benar... Hinata." Tanpa Sakura sadari ujung bibirnya melengkung membuat sebuah senyuman manis. Jauh di lubuk hatinya gadis bersurai _soft pink_ itu merasa kalau Naruto, tunangannya, benar-benar memikirkannya.

"Tapi, kenapa... kenapa Naruto mau menolongku? Maksudku aku baik-baik saja dengan kehidupanku saat ini." Ucap Sakura ragu dan pelan. Bahakan mungkin nyaris berbisik.

"Mungkin bagi Sakura _-san_ kehidupan Sakura _-san_ yang sekarang baik-baik saja. Namun, mungkin bagi Naruto _-san_ , ia menginginkan kehidupan yang jauh lebih baik dari ini." Jawab Hinata setelah gadis itu berpikir sambil mengingat-ingat bagaimana Hinata mulai memutuskan masuk ke dalam hidup Gaara.

"Yah, begitulah yang aku rasakan dari sorot matanya." Timpal Sakura membenarkan.

"Bukankah tak apa-apa kalau Sakura _-san_ mulai membuka diri untuknya. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas pertunangan awalku dengan Gaara _-kun_. Sangat canggung dan tak enak."

"Haha, sulit sekali tapi..." Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya lalu menautkan jari-jari tangannya dengan gelisah. "Kurasa, kalau pun aku tak membuka diri... Naruto tetap saja bisa memasuki kehidupanku dengan mudah."

Kali ini Ino menganga tak percaya dengan perkataan Sakura. Pasalnya selama mereka berteman sampai sekarang Ino tak pernah tahu kalau Sakura bisa...-erm, mengeluarkan kalimat, semendramatisir ini? Pokoknya benar-benar di luar dugaan sang Ratu Gosip.

Keheningan mulai melanda. Hinata yang kini tak bisa menahan senyum saat mengingat-ingat pertunangannya dengan pemuda Suna tersebut, Sakura yang kini sibuk menetralkan jantungnya yang berdetak dengan cepat, dan Ino yang sibuk memikirkan kalimat Sakura yang amat mendramatisir itu.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sesuai dengan janjinya kini Sakura sudah berada di atap sekolah. Iris _Virdian_ nya mulai menjelajahi tiap inchi tempat tersebut. Sampai akhirnya tatapannya terhenti saat melihat surai _blonde_ milik Naruto.

Dengan langkah pelan Sakura mulai mendekati Naruto yang kini sedang sibuk tidur. Kedua tangannya dilipat untuk dijadikan bantalan untuk kepalanya. Kedua kakinya ditekuk yang membuat Sakura kini sedang berjongkok tepat beberapa senti di depan kepala Naruto.

Dengan iseng hari telunjuk dan ibu jari Sakura ingin menarik ujung hidung milik Naruto, namun sayangnya, sepertinya pemuda _blonde_ tersebut sudah mengetahui hawa kehadiran tunangannya. Maka dengan iseng juga Naruto menggigit jari telunjuk Sakura.

Melihat Naruto yang ternyata masih bangun Sakura langsung kaget dan terjerembab ke belakang. Namun, sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh dengan sigap Naruto menahan tubuh Sakura dengan kedua lengannya.

Sepertinya karena Naruto masih ingin menjahili Sakura tangan kiri Naruto kini berpindah ke pinggang Sakura untuk menggelitik pinggang Sakura. Seketika Sakura langsung tertawa sambil memohon kepada Naruto.

Karena Naruto sama sekali tak menggubris permintaannya Sakura lalu memukul ringan dada bidang Naruto.

"Hen-Hentikan, geli tahu... ahaha..." ucap Sakura ditengah-tengah gelitikan Naruto.

"Tidak akan."

"Kau menyebalkan." Sakura langsung merengut tak suka ditengah-tengah gelitikkan Naruto.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya tunanganku." Timpal Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Itu bu-bukan pujian tahu..." pipi Sakura mulai memerah. Entah kenapa kata "tunangan" masih terdengar asing di telinganya.

Kedua tangan Sakura memukul dada bidang Naruto dengan sedikit keras dari yang sebelumnya. Namun, pemuda itu sama sekali tak menghentikan aksinya sama sekali."Sudah! Hentikan..."

"Memohonlah padaku, Sakura"

Sakura langsung melotot ke arah Naruto. Namun gelitikkan di pinggang Sakura takkan berhenti karena Sakura melotot pada tunangannya.

Sakura menghela napas. Sepertinya kali ini ia harus mengalah. "Ugh, aku mohon... hentikan gelitikanmu..."

"Gadis pintar." Puji Naruto setelah menghentikkan gelitikannya. Sakura kemudian bangkit dan duduk tepat di depan Naruto.

"Dasar _baka_." Gumamnya tak jelas.

"Kau tak bawa bekal?" tanya Sakura setelah ia merapikan seragam dan rambutnya yang agak berantakan gara-gara ulah Naruto.

"Aku sudah makan roti melon tadi." Jawab Naruto.

"Benarkah? Bukan ramen cup?" taya lagi Sakura tak percaya, pasalnya Sakura tahu kalau saat istirahat siang Naruto pasti akan memesan ramen cup di sekolah.  
"Bukan, percayalah padaku Sakura _-chan_."

Setelah mengendus bau Naruto sebentar, kedua iris Sakura mengecil karena ia tak mencium bau ramen. Malahan, bau maskulin dari pemuda _blonde_ tersebut yang membuat pipinya sedikit merona.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku akan membagi bekalku denganmu." Kata Sakura sambil memaerkan bekalnya tepat di hadapan Naruto.

"Eh?! Apa tak apa?"

"Tak apa, lagipula aku membawa bekalanya juga tingkat 2 kok." Sakura mengangguk lalu mulai mengambil sumpit yang diletakkan di atas kotak bekalnya.

"Tapi bukankah sumpitnya cuma 1?" tanya Naruto saat Sakura mulai mengeluarkan bekalnya.

"Hm... kalau kau makan langsung tak akan higienis, lagipula aku juga lupa untuk membawa tisu basah... kalau begitu..."

"Suapi aku." Kata Naruto memotong perkataan Sakura yang belum selesai. Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sedang nyengir ke arahnya. Menghela napas. Ya, lagi-lagi Sakura harus menghela napas bila berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Dasar, baiklah kalau begitu..."

Sakura kemudian mulai menyuapi Naruto... dan juga dirinya sendiri. Wajahnya sedikit memanas mengingat kalau ia sedang melakukan _indirect kiss_ dengan Naruto. Dalam hati Sakura memaki dirinya kenapa membawa bekal yang amat banyak.

Karena biasanya Sakura makan bersama teman-teman perempuannya di kelas tak ayal bila Sakura membawa banyak bekal. Biasa... anak perempuan... incip-incip bekal temannya.

"Kenyang..." ujar Naruto, kemudian ia menempatkan kepalanya di paha Naruto.

"Kenapa tidur di pangkuanku?" tanya Sakura dengan sedikit gerutuan di dalam kalimatnya.  
"Kenapa? Bukannya hal ini wajar bagi kita? Kita sudah bertunangan bukan?" tanya balik Naruto yang membuat wajah Sakura memanas seketika.

"Yah... tak salah juga sih." Timpalnya pelan membuat Naruto terkekeh pelan.

Keheningan mulai melingkup keduanya. Naruto yang sibuk tidur di pangkuan Sakura dan Sakuranya sendiri sibuk memandang langit.

"Hei, Sakura _-chan_..." panggil Naruto membuat Sakura menundukkan kepalanya untuk menatap Naruto.

"Apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Bagaimana kalau kau pindah ke mansionku?"

Kali ini Sakura sama sekali tak mempercayai pendengarannya. Tubuhnya sedikit menegang dan jantungnya bertalu-talu dengan cepat.

Sakura bingung. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. "Eh? Kenapa? Tanyanya kemudian dengan raut wajah bingung yang tak dapat disembunyikan

"Aku tak bisa membiarkan tunanganku sendirian di dalam sebuah mansion besar yang hanya diisi oleh pelayan. Kau tahu, hal itu membuatku khawatir tahu. Apalagi _Obaa-chan_ tak ada untuk menemanimu." Jelas Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya. Tapi, Sakura tahu dari kalimatnya tersirat kekhawatiran. Membuat Sakura ingat pembicaraannya dengan Hinata di kelas tadi.

"Kalau kau tak mau tinggal di mansionku kau bisa tinggal di mansion induk milik keluargamu." Lanjutnya kemudian.

Sakura berpikir sebentar. Namun, hanya dengan melihat wajah Naruto Sakura langsung mengetahui jawabannya. "Baiklah." Bisiknya lirih. Mungkin bisa saja tertelah oleh suara angin yang ada

"Hm?" gumam Naruto. Spertinya malah balik Naruto yang tak mempercayai pendengarannya.  
"Aku akan tinggal bersamamu. Di mansionmu." Jawab Sakura sambil menekankan tiap katanya pada Naruto.

"Eh? A-Aku tak memaksamu kok, Sakura _-chan_." Naruto langsung bagkit untuk menatap wajah Sakura. Beruntung keduanya tak bertabrakan karena gerakan tiba-tiba Naruto tadi.

Dapat Sakura lihat Naruto kini sedang bingung dengan pikirannya sendiri. Rona merah kembali menjalari kedua pipi Sakura.

"Memang, tapi ini keputusanku sendiri." Ucap Sakura sambil memasang wajah bingung dengan sikap Naruto.

"Baiklah... kalau begitu." Naruto lalu menggaruk pelan tengkuknya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak gatal. Iris _Sapphire_ -nya kini mengalihkan pandangan dari Sakura. Mencoba tak menatap langsung iris _Virdian_ milik gadis musim semi tersebut.

"Kau kan yang mengusulkan hal ini padaku kenapa sekarang kau sendiri yang malu, Naruto." Kata Sakura sambil mengulum senyum jahil. Jarang-jarang ia bisa menggoda Naruto seperti ini.

"Tidak kok! Sama sekali tidak!" elak Naruto yang membuat Sakura terkekeh pelan. Tanpa disadari Sakura tangan kanan Sakura yang menganggur berpindah tempat ke surai _blonde_ milik Naruto. Mengelusnya dengan lembut membuat tunangannya itu berjengit pelan.

"Kau benar-benar mengkhawatirkan diriku ya..." goda Sakura kemudian.

"Terima kasih." Tambahnya cepat-cepat. Membuat rona kemerahan di menjalar di kedua pipi Naruto.

"Sama-sama." Timpalnya pelan nyaris berbisik.

"Tak kusangka, baru seminggu kita bertunangan kau berani mengajakku ke mansionmu. Jangan-jangan kau akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padaku." Sakura kembali menggoda Naruto. Sepertinya gadis itu ingin mengerjai sedikit lagi mengingat gelitakkan maut dari Naruto.

"Eh?! Yang benar saja Sakura _-chan_. Aku ini bukan pria mesum seperti itu. Percayalah padaku."

" _Ha'i, Ha'i_." Timpal Sakura seadanya.

Naruto kembali menempatkan kepalanya di paha Sakura. Sakura sendiri tidak keberatan sama sekali. Jari-jari ramping milik Sakura kini mulai memainkan surai _blonde_ milik tunangannya. Naruto sendiri menikmati elusan ringan di rambut jabrik miliknya.

" _Baka_." Bisik Sakura. Berharap lelaki yang sedang tidur di pangkuannya tak mendengarnya.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **TBC...**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Terima kasih bagi yang mau membaca fanfic gaje ini... Terima kasih juga yang sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk nge-review, follow, dan favorite fanfic ini...

Kalau masih ada _typo_ saya mohon maaf, karena bagaimana pun manusia tak luput dari kesalahan, bukan...

 **Hyuuhi Ga Ara** : saya tak tahu masalahnya bakalan rumit atau tidak bagi anda, tapi, terima kasih sudah mau membacanya...

 **Ae Hatake** : yep, bener tuh. Konfliknya yaitu perebutan harta... yah, tunggu kelanjutannya ya...

 **Lutfisyahrizal** : ini sudah next kok...

 **AndrianiJoanne** : maaf banget ya, kalo masih ada tuh _typo_ bertebaran di mana-mana

 **Mikaze9930** : tenang aja nih fanfic kayaknya end-nya bakalan lama. Ditunggu ya...

 **SR not AUTHOR** : arigatou ya sudah mau review...

 **Mrs. N** : akan saya usahakan update-nya gak lama-lama...

 **Guest** : pas Sakura berumur 7 tahun tuh banyak banget masalahnya, hehehe...

 **Guest** : terima kasih mau review...

Oke, mohon maaf kalau ada salah tulis, _jaa minna_...


	3. Chapter 3

**Believed You**

Haruno Sakura adalah gadis yang amat sempurna, namun, kini kesempurnaan itu telah sirna. Sampai kelas 3 SMA Sakura menjalani hari-harinya yang monoton. Hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda di bawah pohon sakura. Sejak saat itu, takdirnya mulai bergerak. Sakura ditunangkan dengan pemuda bersurai _blonde_. Namikaze Naruto namanya. Tentu saja pertunagan mereka akan bertemu dengan yang namanya pernikahan. Banyak sekali rahasia Sakura yang mesti dikuak. Kini langkah apa yang dapat Naruto lakukan?

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura membuka kedua membuka matanya. Gadis itu segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya sembari menguap lebar. Diregangkannya kedua tangannya lebar-lebar ke udara. Kedua irisnya mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh ruangan. Mengagumi penataan ruangan yang baru ia lakukan semalam. Mengucek kedua matanya sebentar dan segera mengambil handuk untuk membersihkan diri.

Sakura langsung mengepak barang-barang miliknya sesudah sekolah setelah acara Naruto mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersama di mansion milik keluarganya, namun ia baru saja pindah kemarin malam tepatnya saat malam minggu ke mansion Namikaze. Sehingga ia membutuhkan waktu hingga tengah malam untuk merapikan barang-barangnya.

Kalau soal surat-surat sama barang-barang sih untungnya ada keluarga yang mau membantu Sakura sehingga ia tak terlalu kerepotan mengurusi semuanya, termasuk menghubungi neneknya akan kepindahannya ke mansion tunangannya itu.

Sakura mandi selama 10 menit lamanya, gadis itu sudah bersiap keluar dengan menggunakan sebuah dress simple berwarna putih gading yang panjangnya sekitar tiga senti di atas lutut. Rambutnya yang panjangnya sepunggung ia ikat satu.

Kamar Sakura berada di lantai dua yang tepat di samping kirikamar Naruto. Sedangkan, kamar Namikaze Minato dan Kushina berada di lantai pertama.

Setelah menuruni beberapa anak tangga Sakura segera menuju dapur untuk membantu Kushina memasak.

" _Ohayou_ , _Kaa-san_." Sapa Sakura sembari membenarkan letak ikatan rambutnya.

" _Ohayou_ _mo_ , Sakura _-chan_. Pagi sekali kamu bangun." Sapa Kushina sambil tersenyum. Sakura langsung membenahi kembali ikatan rambutnya dan mulai mengambil apron berwarna hitam.

"Ehehe, ada yang bisa kubantu _Kaa-san_?" tanyanya sambil menatap Kushina yang sedang sibuk memotong beberapa daging.

"Hm… bisa minta tolong cucikan sayur dan juga memotong buah-buah ini?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk sekeranjang penuh sayuran dan buah-buahan. Sakura mengangguk pelan menyanggupi.

Sakura segera mencuci beberapa sayuran dan segera memotong kecil-kecil buah yang Kushina minta untuk dipotong.

"Bagaimana dengan kamar barumu? Apa kau merasa nyaman?" Tanya Kushina tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari daging yang sedang ia olah.

Sakura menghentikan sebentar kegiatan memotong buah dan mulai berpikir sebentar. "Hm… aku merasa baik-baik saja dan juga nyaman dengan kamar baruku, kok, _Kaa-san_." Jawabnya jujur lalu ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Syukurlah… Kalau perlu bantuan kau bisa minta tolong ke Naruto. Jangan sungkan-sungkan." Kata Kushina senang. Mendengar berita bahwa Sakura akan pindah ke mansion mereka langsung membuat pasangan Namikaze itu tersenyum senang. Mereka kira Sakura akan pindah bulan depan. Tapi, ternyata Sakura akan pindah minggu ini juga.

" _Ha'i_ , _Kaa-san_."

"Tunggu sebentar di sini, aku mau memberikan kopi untuk Minato." Kushina lalu segera mengambil sebuah cangkir dan mulai menuangkan isinya.

" _Ha'i_." timpal Sakura pelan.

Kushina langsung pergi sambil membawa secangkir kopi yang Sakura tebak adalah… _Americano Coffee_. Beberapa menit kemudian sosok Kushina kembali ke dalam dapur.

"Maaf menunggu lama." Ucap wanita paruh baya tersebut sembari mengerjakan kembali pekerjaannya. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan dan meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"Ah, Sakura _-chan_ , sepertinya sudah cukup buahnya. Kau tak perlu memotongnya lagi." Kata Kushina sembari mengagumi potongan Sakura yang sangat bagus. Kushina lalu mencomotnya, Sakura pun ikut-ikutan mencomot buah yang baru saja ia potong.

"Ah, baik. Akan kubantu membawakan makanannya."

Sebelum Sakura mengambil makanan yang sudah siap saji Kushina langsung menahan tangan Sakura pelan. "Tidak perlu, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri atau kalau perlu aku akan menyuruh Minato untuk membantuku. Lebih baik kau membangunkan Naruto di kamarnya."

"Baiklah…" Sakura lalu meletakkan pisau serta apron yang masih melekat di tubuh rampingnya dan melangkah menuju lantai dua, di mana kamar Naruto berada. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia berada tepat di depan pintu kamar Naruto. Sakura menghela napas pelan, mencoba menetralkan jantungnya yang sedang berdetak cepat.

Sati ketukan…

Dua ketukan…

Tiga ketukan…

"Naruto?"

Panggil Sakura ragu-ragu…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Narusaku**

 **Genre : Drama/Romance**

 **Warning : Fast plot, OOC, Typo(s), etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam walau Sakura sudah berkali-kali mengetuk pintunya. Ia bingung antara masuk ke dalam atau tetap menunggu di luar sampai Naruto sendiri yang keluar.

Sepertinya opsi kedua tak mungkin karena menurut informasinya yang baru ia dapatkan tempo hari saat Naruto tidur di pangkuannya, pemuda _blonde_ itu amat susah sekali untuk dibangunkan.

Setelah hampir semenit lamanya Sakura berpikir sekaligus menunggu, akhirnya gadis bersurai _soft pink_ itu pun masuk ke dalam kamar tunangannya.

Dengan pelan Sakura mulai membuka pintu kamar milik Naruto. Langkah demi langkah Sakura jejakkan. Dengan langkah pelan dan amat hati-hati Sakura mulai mendekati tempat tidur Naruto yang berukuran _king size_.

Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat Naruto yang masih sibuk tidur. Amat nyenyak, membuat Sakura tak tega membangunkannya. Sakura kembali melangkah mendekati Naruto yang sedang asyik terbuai dalam alam mimpi. Setelah dirasa cukup dekat Sakura mulai mengguncang pelan bahu Naruto agar pemuda itu terbangun.

"Naruto." Panggil Sakura pelan, berharap pemuda itu bisa langsung terbangun. Walau sepertinya tak mungkin. Sakura menghela napas pelan, gadis itu mulai berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Naruto.

Bisa Sakura rasakan terpaan napas lembut Naruto yang mengenai lehernya sekilas, membuatnya merinding. Sakura terkekeh pelan dibuatnya. Gadis musim semi itu dengan iseng mulai mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mencolek-colek pelan pipi Naruto.

Bosan dengan pipi, berganti ke rambut untuk memainkan surai-surainya. Jari telunjuknya dengan iseng dari rambut turun ke dahi, turun lagi ke hidup untuk mencubit ujung hidungnya pelan, kemudian turun lagi sampai akhirnya di atas bibir Naruto. Gerakan Sakura langsung terhenti. Tubuhnya langsung menegang.

Jari telunjuk Sakura yang sebelumnya mengusili wajah tunangannya kini ia tarik perlahan. Merasa malu atas apa yang baru saja ia lakukan terhadap tunangannya. Tangan kanan Sakura kini mengambang di udara, sampai sedetik kemudian tangan lain yang berwarna tan menggenggam tangan Sakura posesif.

Sakura yang kaget langsung jatuh terduduk ke belakang. Naruto yang sebenarnya sudah bangun dari tadi menyeringai pelan lalu ia menarik tangan kanan Sakura untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

Sakura yang baru saja meringis pelan karena jatuh terduduk kini tubuhnya ditarik oleh Naruto untuk bangun. Namun, sayangnya kaki Sakura belum siap sehingga gadis itu terpeleset dan menindih tubuh Naruto yang masih terbaring di kasur _king size_ -nya. Kedua lengan Naruto langsung melingkari pinggang Sakura posesif membuat empunya menegang.

"Naru… to?" panggil Sakura ragu-ragu. Naruto menarik tengkuk Sakura pelan lalu menyentuhkan kening Sakura dengan keningnya. Seketika itu juga Sakura menahan dirinya untuk tak bernapas.

"Hm?" gumam Naruto pelan.

"Kau sudah bangun dari tadi, bukan? Menyebalkan…" Sakura lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah di bahu kiri Naruto.

"Menjahili tunanganku bukan tindakan yang salah bukan?" goda Naruto sambil mengelus surai _soft pink_ milik Sakura dengan tangan kanannya.

"Apaan… Sudahlah, _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ sudah menunggu kita untuk sarapan. Cepat ganti baju dan juga cuci muka, Naruto." Ucap Sakura sembari berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Naruto. Namun sayangnya usahanya sia-sia saja karena Naruto makin mengertakan dekapannya.

"Tidak akan." Jawab Naruto yang membuat tunangannya itu menggeram pelan.

Sakura menghela napas pelan, mencoba menenangkan diri dari amarah yang siap meledak-ledak kapan saja. "Haah, jangan buat aku marah Naruto."

"Sedang aku coba, Sakura _-chan_." Kata Naruto sambil nyengir tak berdosa.

"Menyebalkan…" desis Sakura pelan, mencoba untuk menahan diri agar tidak mencekik leher tunangannya itu dengan ganas.

"Terima kasih."

"Itu bukan pujian tahu."

Keheningan menyerang mereka berdua. Sakura sedang bingung mencari cara agar Naruto mau menuruti permintaannya itu. Sedangkan Naruto sedang berpikir apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya untuk menjahili tunangannya itu.

"Apa kau ingin aku memenuhi permintaanmu itu, Sakura _-chan_?" Tanya Naruto yang membuat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya ke atas kepala Naruto beberapa senti.

"Ya, lalu… tunggu dulu, kau ingin aku melakukan sesuatu untukmu?"

"Yep." Naruto mengangguk pelan sedangkan Sakura mendesis pelan. Sakura kini tampak memutar otaknya dengan cepat.

Sakura menghela napas pelan dan Naruto tahu arti helaan napas Sakura. Pemuda _blonde_ itu menyeringai pelan. "Hm… baiklah, asal permintaanmu tak mesum." Ucap Sakura tanpa menyembunyikan raut tak suka dari wajahnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu… _morning kiss_." Kedua iris _Virdian_ Sakura langsung mengecil setelah mendengar permintaan itu dari mulut Naruto.

"Haah… yang benar saja. Itu tetap saja termasuk…"

"Bukankah wajar kalau tunangan berciuman?" potong Naruto sambil menarik tengkuk Sakura untuk lebih mendekat ke arahnya. Kedua tangan Sakura menahan dirinya agar tak makin mendekat ke arah Naruto, walau ia tahu itu sia-sia saja.

"Me-Memang sih, tapi tetap saja…" Sakura lebih memilih tak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena malu. Ia kemudian mengelihkan pandangannya dari Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar manis, Sakura _-chan_." Kata Naruto. Pemuda itu kemudian bangkit yang tentunya Sakura juga ikut-ikutan bangkit. Sakura lalu menatap bingung Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum kecil ke arah Sakura. Pemuda itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Sakura yang ingin mengalihkan pandangannya namun tak bisa karena tangan kiri Naruto ternyata sudah menahan tengkuk Sakura.

Sakura kira Naruto benar-benar akan memintanya _morning kiss_. Tapi yang terjadi Naruto malah mengigit pelan ujung hidung Sakura hingga sedikit kemerahan.

Seluruh aliran darah yang ada di dalam tubuh Sakura kini dengan cepat berpindah ke wajah Sakura untuk membuat rona kemerahan yang membuat Naruto terkekeh pelan saat melihat perubahan wajah Sakura yang amat cepat.

" _Baka_ …" gumam Sakura sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kembali memerah ke dada bidang milik Naruto. Sekarang Sakura berpikir darimana Naruto mendapatkan sisi mesumnya seperti tadi. Sepertinya kata-kata Naruto di atap hanyalah timpalan spontan darinya.

Dan juga… sepertinya lagi Minato dan Kushina harus menunggu beberapa menit lagi untuk menunggu dua sejoli yang sedang sibuk itu.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sarapan sudah selesai setelah Naruto dan juga Sakura mendapat sedikit interogasi dari Kushina, sedangkan Minato hanya diam saja sambil meminum kopinya dengan santai. Dalam interogasi ini kebanyak Narutolah yang menjawab pertanyaan dari Kushina Sakura hanya menambahkan sedikit dan terkadang mengangguk-angguk pelan membenarkan jawaban dari Naruto.

Kini Sakura dan juga Kushina sedang sibuk mencuci peralatan makan yang baru saja digunakan. Kushina bagian mencuci serta membilas sedangkan Sakura bagian yang mengeringkan dan juga menumpuknya seperti semula. Kalau bertanya di mana Minato dan Naruto jawabannya adalah mereka sedang sibuk bermain catur di ruang keluarga yang berhubungan langsung dengan dapur dan juga ruang makan.

Dapat Sakura lihat Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, berpikir keras untuk mengalahkan ayahnya. Dalam hati Sakura tertawa karena jarang sekali mendapati Naruto yang sedang sibuk berpikir. Ekspresinya sangat lucu bagi Sakura.

"Sangat lucu, bukan?" Tanya Kushina seraya bisa membaca apa yang sedang Sakura pikirkan sekarang. Gadis bersurai _soft pink_ itu menoleh sebentar ke arah Kushina lalu kembali pada pekerjaannya.

"Ya, begitulah." Jawab Sakura jujur, pasalnya di mansion Sakura sama sekali tak ada momen-momen hangat seperti ini. Membuat sebuah gemuruh di dalam hati Sakura.

"Akan sangat menyenangkan sekali kalau pemandangan seperti ini ditambah satu orang lagi yang berasal dari kalian, ya…" goda Kushina sambil sedikit mencuri-curi pandang ke Sakura dan juga Naruto. Sakura yang mengerti betul makna dari kalimat Kushina langsung merona hebat. Wajahnya kini bagaikan kepiting rebus.

"Ahaha…" hanya tawa kikuk yang dapat Sakura lontarkan sebagai sebuah timpalan.

"Sakura, kau tahu? Saat aku pertama kali melihatmu… saat kau berumur sekitar lima tahunan mungkin, aku merasa bahwa aku dapat mempercayakan Naruto kepadamu. Aku tahu ini aneh, tapi… aku merasa kalau kita memiliki sifat yang sama sehingga saat keluarga kalian mempercayakan Naruto sebagai calon tunanganmu, aku takkan ragu lagi." Ucap Kushina dengan nada lembut yang membuat hati Sakura tersentuh.

"Waktu itu kau sedang tidur di dalam gendongan Mebuki, aku langsung terpesona oleh kecantikanmu, lho…" goda wanita paruh baya itu, membuat Sakura mengulum sebuah senyuman manis di wajah ayunya.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya… dan juga terima kasih untuk mempercayakan Naruto padaku, _Kaa-san_." Kata Sakura sembari ber- _ojigi_.

"Aku juga, Sakura _-chan_." Timpal Kushina sambil ber- _ojigi_ juga. Sedetik kemudian mereka tertawa bersama-sama. Menyadari bahwa sifat mereka sangatlah sama. Mungkin saja kalau Sakura merupakan kloningan dari Kushina.

Naruto kemudian memasuki dapur untuk mengambil minuman, namun, melihat Sakura tersenyum bersama ibunya memuat Naruto tak bisa menahan diri untuk memeluk Sakura.

"Sa-Ku-Ra _-chan_." Panggil Naruto seraya memeluk Sakura dari belakang yang membuat Sakura sendiri terlonjak kaget atas perbuatan tunangannya itu.

"Naruto, kau suka sekali mengagetkanku." Geram Sakura sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sedang nyengir. Melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua yang mesra mengingatkannya akan Minato dan juga dirinya semasa muda dulu.

"Ya ampun Naruto, kalau kau terlalu mesra terhadap Sakura _-chan_ aku jadi khawatir untuk meninggalkan kalian berdua di mansion." Goda Kushina yang membuat rona kemerahan di kedua pipi Sakura.

"Ah, kalau itu, aku akan memukul Naruto sebelum ia sempat menyentuhku." Ancam Sakura lalu ia menyeringai ke arah Naruto yang masih saja setia memeluknya dari belakang.

" _Kaa-san_ ini aneh-aneh saja, aku tak mungkin menyentuh apalagi menghamili Sakura _-chan_ sebelum ia lulus kuliah setidaknya atau sampai ia berhasil meraih mimpinya." Timpal Naruto yang entah mengapa sedikit menusuk hati Sakura.

Sakura kemudian terkekeh kaku pelan. Naruto yang sepertinya mulai mencium bau kejanggalan dari Sakura lantas menatap tunangannya dengan tatapan sendu. Naruto mulai mengeratkan pelukannya. Sakura yang merasa sesak mulai menoleh kembali ke arah Naruto. Mendapati mimik Naruto yang sendu membuat Sakura hanya diam tak berkomentar.

"Oh ya? Manis sekali anakku ini…" goda Kushina lagi sambil mencubit pipi kanan Naruto dengan gemas. Sepertinya wanita paruh baya itu sama sekali tak menyadari perubahan mimi keduanya. Naruto langsung mengaduh kesakitan karena mendapat cubitan maut di pipinya dan mulai merengek ke Sakura.

"Naruto, katanya cuma mau ambil minum." Ujar Minato sembari memasuki dapur."Ternyata malah bermesraan bersama Sakura." Godanya saat Naruto masih saja memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Naruto terkekeh pelan sedangkan Sakura langsung merona.

"Hehe, maaf, maaf, _Tou-chan_. Ini juga baru mau ambil kok, sekalian buat _Tou-chan_." Timpal Naruto sambil nyengir tak bersalah ke arah Minato. Naruto lalu berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil jus jeruk. Minato dan Kushina berbincang-bincang ringan, sedangkan Sakura… gadis itu memandang Naruto dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa dibaca.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Terdengar sebuah ketukan di pintu Sakura membuat gadis bersurai _soft pink_ itu menghentikan kegiatan belajarnya sebentar.

"Ya, masuk." Ucapnya kemudian sambil menatap pintunya. Sesosok pemuda berambut blonde dengan iri _Sapphire_ -nya kemudian melengang masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura.

"Naruto, ada apa?" Tanya Sakura, pasalnya ini kali pertama Naruto masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Hehe, aku cuma mau mengobrol deganmu sebentar." Jawab Naruto sambil menampilkan senyuman tak berdosanya yang membuat Sakura menghela napas pelan, tak kuasa menolak.

"Dasar, kupikir ada apa." Geram Sakura pelan sambil menutup buku bacaanya. Naruto kini duduk di salah satu _love seat_ yang telah disediakan. Kedaan menjadi hening karena Sakura menunggu Naruto berbicara namun tampaknya pemuda itu sedang memutar otaknya. Akhirnya gadis itu mulai mengambil _smartphone_ dari meja belajarnya dan mulai memainkannya.

"Hei, Sakura _-chan_ , boleh aku menyakan sesuatu." Ujar Naruto setelah setidaknya menghabiskan hamper semenit lamanya.

"Apa?" timpal Sakura asal sambil memainkan _smartphone_ miliknya.

"Ehm… aku takkan berbasa-basi jadi maaf kalau terlalu blak-blakkan kesannya…" kata Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lantai. Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar dan mulai menatap Naruto sedikit serius.

"Jadi begini, boleh aku bertanya tentang… impianmu?" Tanya Naruto kemudian. Sakura lalu mengerutkan dahinya pelan setelah mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kenapa?"

"Yaah, tidak, begini aku…" Naruto lalu menggaruk pelan tengkuknya. Sakura menatap Naruto tajam, otaknya mulai berpikir keras.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan perkataanmu saat di dapur waktu itu?" potong Sakura cepat-cepat seperti bisa membaca apa yang sedang pria itu pikirkan sekarang.

"Ya." Jawab Naruto mantap yang ternyata malah membuat Sakura ragu-ragu. Sakura mulai berpikir keras dan Naruto setia menunggu jawaban Sakura.

Satu menit…

Dua menit…

Tiga menit…

Naruto masih terus menunggunya sambil memainkan _smartphone_ kesayangannya. Sakura masih duduk dengan gelisah di kursi belajarnya.

"Mungkin…" ucap Sakura lirih yang membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari _smartphone_ ke arah tunangannya itu.

"Mungkin… menjadi dokter lalu bekerja di rumah sakit ternama." Lanjut Sakura sambil menunduk ke bawah.

"Bodohnya, itu hanya kewajibanku." Tambah Sakura cepat-cepat sambil memutar kursi belajarnya untuk membelakangi Naruto.

"Kewajiban?" Tanya Naruto memastikan dengan sedikit dahi berkerut. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Yaah, kau tahu sendiri kalau klan Haruno bekerja di bagian kesehatan." Terang Sakura sambil mulai menerawang jauh.

"Lalu… apa kau suka menjadi dokter?"

Sakura kembali berpikir. Kedua tangannya bergerak-gerak gelisah. "Aku hanya ingin menolong orang lain, tak lebih."

Mendengar jawaban Sakura, Naruto langsung mengulum sebuah senyuman. Sedangkan Sakura masih memainkan kedua tangannya.

"Itu artinya… kau menyukainya."

Kedua iris Sakura langsung mengecil. Naruto lalu beranjak dari tempatnya dan mulai mendekati Sakura perlahan. Kedua lengannya melingkar di bahu Sakura perlahan. Gerakan tangan Sakura langsung terhenti dan kini Sakura menahan napasnya.

"Ya, walau itu bukanlah impianku." Jawab Sakura asal, namun tidak berbohong.

"Apa kau begitu menginginkannya?" Tanya Naruto yang kemudian mendekatkan salah satu pipinya dengan salah satu pipi Sakura juga yang membuat gadis itu sedikit geli karena surai-surai Naruto mengenai kulitnya.

"Yaah… kau pasti tahu jawabannya." Timpalnya sambil memandang Naruto lewat ekor matanya.

"Hm… walau pada akhirnya kau memiliki pekerjaan?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya pelan

"Ya…" jawab Sakura agak dongkol sebenarnya.  
"Mungkin… ini bisa menjadi solusimu sih…" ucap Naruto degan segaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, berusaha menggoda Sakura lagi.

"Apa sih? Segera katakan…" Sakura kini berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan amarahnya yang siap meledak. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mencubit pipi Naruto kuat-kuat tapi tak jadi.

"Baiklah." Naruto memundurkan sedikit kepalanya agar tepat di telinga Sakura. Tubuh Sakura langsung menegang saat ujung bibir Naruto bersinggungan langsung dengan telinga Sakura ditambah deru napas hangat Naruto yang menyapu permukaan kulit Sakura.

 _"_ _Kalau begitu, jadilah istri dari Namikaze Naruto."_

Tubuh Sakura membeku sedangkan wajahnya memerah dengan sempurna tanpa bisa disembunyikan lagi. Melihat wajah Sakura, Naruto langsung terkekeh lalu tertawa pelan. Benar-benar reaksi di luar dugaan. Naruto piker Sakura langsung akan berteriak kepadanya atau memukulnya.

" _Baka…_ " ucap Sakura lirih dengan wajah yang masih merah bak tomat matang atau kepiting rebus.

"Kenapa? Bukankah bagus? Menjadi nyonya Namikaze." Tanya Naruto sembari meletakkan dagunya di pucuk kepala Sakura.

Kedua tangan Sakura terjulur untuk memegangi kedu pipinya yang masih memerah itu. "Sudah… I-Itu sangat memalukan Naruto…"

Naruto terkekeh lagi.

Sakura hanya diam dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kau sangat manis saat tersipu, Sakura _-chan_."

"Jangan menggodaku, _baka_." Geram Sakura sedikit samar karena sepertinya lebih banyak nada malu yang mendominasi dalam kalimatnya barusan itu.

"Hehe, siap-siap saja, karena sepertinya aku punya hobi baru." Ujar Naruto senang yang membuat dahi Sakura berkerut.

"Eh?"

"Hobi baruku ini pasti akan sangat menyusahkanmu… " lanjut Naruto, lalu ia menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali namun dengan pelan.

"Humh, apaan sih." Sakura lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, membuang muka. Keadaan mereka tetap sama seperti itu sampai akhirnya Naruto melepaskan kedua tangannya dari Sakura. Gadis itu kemudian berbalik untuk menatap Naruto.

"Sudahlah, aku akan kembali. Jangan tidur terlalu larut Sakura _-chan_. _Oyasumi_." Ucap Naruto sambil mengacak pelan rambut Sakura.

" _Ha'I, Ha'I, Oyasum_ i, Naruto." Timpal Sakura pelan, tak berani menatap kedua iris Naruto secara langsung. Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju pintu yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan kamar Sakura.

Setelah sosok Naruto tak terlihat lagi oleh netra Sakura, gadis itu lalu menghembuskan napas pelan dan beranjak dari tempatnya untuk mematikan lampu belajar dan tidur. Walau sepertinya pembicaraannya dengan Naruto masih tercetak jelas di memori Sakura.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **TBC…**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Halo… di sini saya masih belum menunjukkan permasalahan tentang perebutan harta, jadi mohon ditunggu dengan sabar ya…

Karena banyak konflik jadi kemungkinan bakalan banyak character yang keluar ya…

Dan juga ada berita buruk sih… sebenarnya saya sedang melakukan persiapan untuk ujian jadi saya mungkin akan hiatus dulu dari FFn ini…

Saya juga tidak tahu sampai kapan tapi akan saya usahakan untuk tetap melanjutkan fic ini, walau saya sendiri tak tahu ini fic bakalan end di chapter berapa sih…

Dan juga terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau me-review fic abal ini… (maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisannya) :

 **Rohimbae88** : Makasih… ini sudah lanjut kok…

 **Agusgunawan72** : Udah update loo…

 **Guest** : Haha… di fic ini Naru bisa lebih sweet lagi lho…

 **Guest** : Makasih, ini sudah update…

 **Elle ns** : Hahaha… saya enggak tahu ya…

 **Mrs. N** : Makasih banget udah mau ngingetin saya…

 **HyperBlack Hole** : Saya akan berusaha untuk memperhatikan typo lagi…

 **Dios** : Haha, saya juga kadang bosan ama konflik cinta melulu gitu…

 **Miko mimi** : ini sudah update, dibaca ya…

 **Hyuuhi Ga Ara** : Makasih banget udah mau baca fic ini…

 **Uni-chab552** : yep, ini udah lanjut…

 **SR not AUTHOR** : Haha, makasih banget ya…

NB : saya bikin fic lagi yang judulnya **Heart Attack** , trus saya bingung… enaknya dibikin oneshoot, twoshoot, atau multichap aja ya…

Di sini saya bikin karakternya bakalan OOC semua, trus yang jelas dengan pair NaruSaku kok…

Mohon bantuannya sekali…


End file.
